1 an à lui pardoner
by Tess-CO
Summary: Très difficile à résumer, on va dire 1 an après la mort de Jacob, les pensées de Sam.


**1 an à lui pardonner.**

**Saison : **9

**Résumé :** Trop court pour résumer.

**Spoiler : **Thread

**Disclaimer : **Bon, on le sait, rien n'est à moi

**Notes : **Je rassure le monde, je sais que j'écris pas mal de drame en ce moment mais je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les idées me viennent seules, je crois que ma muse a élue domicile dans ma chambre, pour vous dire j'ai une dizaine de fics en préparation (pas sûre que je vais toutes les finir et les publier, on verra ce que ça donne à la fin). En fait je me pose juste des questions par rapport au persos ou aux situations et vlan, une idée me vient. (C'est parfois effrayant…). Ceci dit, cette fic reste assez personnelle. Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiente.

Edit : Ecrite il y a... plus d'un an !!! ça commence à dater..

**BONNE LECTURE**

1 an. J'ai mis 1 an à lui pardonner. 1 an à me raisonner.

C'est bizarre un deuil. On ne réagit jamais pareil.

Pourtant j'en ai vécu plus d'un avant celui-ci, je croyais que je saurais réagir, en femme forte que je suis.

Et non, je n'ai pas réussi.

Perdre son père, ce n'est pas comme perdre ses hommes, ni même ses amis, petit amis ni même comme perdre sa mère. Perdre son père, c'est se sentir vulnérable, avoir l'impression que tous ses repères disparaissent, que les monstres qu'il a tué pendant qu'on était petit reviennent, c'est perdre la confiance en soi que lui seul à su instaurer. Perdre son père c'est perdre cette partie de soi qui était lui, c'est sentir l'insécurité nous envahir. Et ne plus être sure d'être aimé.

En fait, chaque deuil est différent, je viens de l'apprendre à mes dépends. Bien sûr, je le savais avant, mais là, je l'ai vraiment réalisé…comme à chaque fois. C'est fou la capacité que l'être humain a à oublier certaines choses.

Quand il est mort, oui j'ai pleuré une heure peut-être, mais ensuite plus une larme. Et je l'ai détesté.

Détesté d'être parti, détesté d'avoir préféré son combat à sa fille, détesté de me laisser seule et désemparée, détesté de me faire orpheline, détesté d'avoir fais ce que j'aurais fais, et même ferais dans une même situation.. Et je me suis haïs. Parce que je le haïssais, parce que ma peine était égoïste. Je ne regrettais pas qu'il soit mort, je regrettais qu'il me laisse seule.

J'ai eu des réactions de petite fille.

J'ai détesté tout le monde, la Tok'ra, les Goa'ulds, la porte des étoiles elle-même. Ma mère, aussi, encore, d'être morte. J'avais dépassé ça depuis bien longtemps, mais c'est revenue.

Et pendant un an, je lui en ai voulu d'être mort. J'ai continué ma vie, j'ai aimé, rit, connu le bonheur, mais pendant un an, cette haine m'a rongé.

1 an. J'ai mis 1 an à lui pardonner. 1 an à me raisonner.

A faire taire cette rage dans le cœur, cette violence qui n'est autre que l'expression de mon désespoir. L'envie de me battre, pour tout et n'importe quoi, contre quiconque. Me lancer aussi bien dans un conflit armé que dans des manifestations pacifique juste pour exprimer cette rage qui règne au fond du cœur. Cette rage que j'avais contre lui, cette rage qui refusait de sortir. Jusqu'au soir, au bout d'un an. Par un cri dans la nuit, au fond des bois. Nul combat ne fût plus libérateur. Je me suis levée en pleine nuit, il devait être minuit. J'ai couru dans la nuit jusqu'au milieu des bois. Et je me suis effondrée, à genoux et j'ai hurlé. Hurlé en m'en cassé la voix. Hurlé comme une bête blessée, hurlé comme je n'avais jamais hurlé, même sous la torture. Je n'ai pas hurlé un mot, mais juste un son, un cri venu du fond de mon âme. J'ai hurlé longtemps, presque pendant 20 minutes, recouvrant les sons de la forêt. Et ce jusqu'à ce que ce cri ce transforme en sanglot.

Mon compagnon m'avait suivit, il m'avait laissé seule pendant que je hurlais. M'observant juste avec le soulagement dans ses yeux. Enfin je l'exprimais. Dès que j'ai commencé à sangloter, il s'est avancé et m'a pris dans ses bras.

Je me suis accroché à lui, et j'ai pleuré dans ses bras toutes la nuit. Là, assis dans la forêt, je l'ai pleuré lui. Et ce, jusqu'au levé du jour.

Puis on est rentré. Le lendemain, nous étions au cimetière et j'ai déposé une rose sur sa tombe. Je n'étais pas revenue dans ce cimetière depuis sa mort, depuis 1 an.

1 an. J'ai mis un an à lui pardonner. 1 an à me raisonner.

**FIN**

Vous savez quoi faire !!! petit bouton en bas...


End file.
